The Night After Gym
by Pokemonred200
Summary: Drew and Lucas fuck in Jane's bed after they meet up in a Gym. My first fanfic. Drucas. Possibly more than one chapter.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

There they were. Lucas was on top of Drew, both panting, with their zippers down and pants undone, raging erections in their pants, making out furiously on top of each other. Eager to get to business, Lucas quickly pulled away from the kiss, and guided Drew down to his pants. "Stop stalling. Step to it!" Lucas commanded. Drew pulls Lucas's 12-inch cock out of his pants, and licks the head in circles. Lucas moans in response. Drew, remembering the blowjob he'd gotten from Bianca DeSousa, tried to do what she did, gulping down on the penis in front of him as Lucas began to grab tighter onto his head, pushing Drew further down onto his penis. What started as a slow, but hard blowjob turned into a full-on face-fuck, with the smaller man gagging constantly on the 7 inches of the foot-long pecker that was invading his mouth.

Lucas pulled Drew up with quick force and began to slip on his condom. "Before we take this shit further, what do you want to be in control of while we fuck? Because I'm letting you know now that I'M the one in charge here, and you're the bitch where we stand." Lucas not-so-quietly whispered in Drew's ear. "Don't use any lube." Drew said in reply. "You sure about that?" Lucas asked in response, not wanting to be a complete douche bag for once. "Just fuck me!" Drew screamed, while Lucas had already been wiping the head of his dick up and down his ass crack.

Lucas rammed his entire 12 inches into Drew's ass with one single thrust in response. Drew screamed as searing pain ran through his ass with the huge, throbbing member inside. Lucas slowly began to pull out, and thrust back in faster. He roamed and found one of Drew's nipples and began to squeeze it as hard as he could, continuing to pound his ass, harder and harder with each thrust. Drew kept screaming from the pain, and as it began to turn into pleasure, he started to moan Lucas's name as he got used to the pain. "PLEASE! HAVE MERCY ON ME!" Drew began to scream as the pain started to grow, although all Lucas did was shout "YOU ASKED FOR THIS! YOU WANT ME, YOU GET THE WHOLE FUCKING DEAL. YOU ASKED FOR NO LUBE! THERE'S NO MERCY WHERE I COME FROM, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" at Drew. He grabbed Drew's head as he began to thrust in faster, harder, and deeper, watching as Drew both cried and showed how much he had loved the pain.

Lucas flipped Drew over and fucked him Doggy-Style, going deep enough for his balls to start slamming into Drew's now painfully destroyed ass, as blood started to drip from the entrance. He bent over and started to suck on his neck, continuing to thrust until he hit that spot that got him screaming in both pain and pleasure, shivering in ecstasy, and moaning Lucas's name and screaming "RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" As Lucas kept hitting that spot in the tight asshole that was getting even tighter, that's what finally got him to explode.

"OH FUCK! LUCAS! I… I… I'M GONNA…" Drew shouting before shooting a huge wave of cum onto Jane's sheets. The scene made Lucas even harder, and when Drew began to slap both of their asses in response, that's when it finally happened. "AH SHIT! GOD! DAMN! UGHHHHHHHHHH, ARGHHHHH, FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!" Lucas began to scream, as the white jets began to erupt from his cock, fully rammed into Drew's ass, so much that it broke the condom, and cum started to flow out of Drew's ass as they began to kiss each other, with Drew's back to Lucas's chest.

After they cleaned up and dressed up, Drew couldn't sit because of how much pain he got from the fucking he just received. All he could say was how great it felt. "You tell people about this, that's fine, but if Jane finds out we're fucking in her bed you're DEAD. Got it?" Lucas made clear. "Fine… same time tomorrow?" Drew replied. "Maybe." He replied, before carrying Drew to the couch in the house. All they could think about while they played Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 all night was how glad they were that they met in that gym, and how much they wanted to do it again.


End file.
